He Can Change & I Can Move On
by Neversaid-I-Madesense
Summary: …but he'll always be that spoiled cub inside and I will never forget. I'll admit, Nala, when you said Simba had changed, I didn't believe you. It had always been Simba this and Simba that, nobody ever noticed Tama.


He Can Change & I Can Move On

* * *

I'll admit, Nala, when you said Simba had changed, I'm not going to lie: I didn't believe you.

I believed he had done his best to save his precious Throne that he had always raved about when we were young, and I also believed that anyone, even him, was a better ruler than Scar, but I didn't believe the golden idiot had the slightest clue what he was doing.

Scar had known even less, that much was obvious, with the way he lounged around doing nothing. Not even trying to do his duties.

I knew that Simba, the stubborn prat, would at least give it a shot. That was better than nothing.

What I didn't expect, however, was for him to _father your cubs_. I was sure it would have been me. I was so sure, Nala…

Kopa and Kiara.

When Kopa had been murdered by Zira, I blamed Simba. I told him he had to banish Scar's followers before something happened, but did he listen to _me_, stupid Tama, the weak, poor, witless cub he had always taunted back in cubhood?

Of course not. Never, not on his life. His blind, _kind_ (as you would call it, Nala), foolish decision might have not threatened his own life, but it took his son's.

I had always liked Kopa, he was different than his father; gentler and a smart kid if I ever saw one.

Kiara, on the other hand, may be kind and well-intentioned, but she is an utter, spoiled airhead. For a time I was convinced that Kovu had fallen for her solely for her looks. It wouldn't be surprising.

But, one morning I had woken earlier than I normally did, and as I left the Pride's sleeping cave, I saw the two lounging on the Priderock, not even watching the beautiful sunrise, just staring into each others' eyes, one set a crimson red and the other a shade of aqua-green.

It was then that I realized that they were truly in love, shortcomings and all, and it was then that I allowed myself to think with every ounce of the jealousy that I had managed to subdue for so long: _Why couldn't that have been you and me, Nala?_

Well, I knew why.

It was always _Simba this_, and _Simba that_, with you, Nala. That never changed, no matter how much I have always wanted it to. When I look at my reflection, one side is always empty. I don't even dare to even glance at _your_ reflection on any surface when Simba is standing near you.

I like to fantasize that even if he was, you'd still see half of it empty. That you'd somehow, someway end up near me when we're sitting by a body of water, how you'd gasp in realization when you saw we were one.

That never happened, and you spent an entire evening chatting with me by a pond once. I stared at you desperately, only feebly keeping up with your words, silently begging you to look at the water for at least a fleeting second. But you never did. You never noticed.

I wonder if you'd even be able to see it, like I did.

Simba… he's still the fool I remember in many ways, but I have to say he's changed, at least a little. After all, we haven't all been led to our dooms just yet, have we? He must have some kind of idea what he's doing now.

And I can move on, I suppose. Find a loving, devoted wife who genuinely loves me, and have cubs that I'll cherish with my life. Watch them grow and pester them for grandchildren.

But that doesn't mean I'll forget you. I'll never forget you, Nala. You must know that. No matter what happens, you _must_ know that, or this entire conversation will have been for nothing.

Do you understand? Yes? Good.

Now I just have to work up the courage to say this to your face, instead of my half-empty reflection in the pool.

* * *

**A/N:** I've wanted to write this for ages, however I lost inspiration for quite a while. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!

Oh, and guys: **I know Tama is actually a lioness in the canon _TLK _world.** I just prefer the belief that Tama is a male, like in **Burning Chicken Fingers/Aquaman52**'s _TLK_ fics. But I suppose, if you, the reader, want it to be femmeslash from your perspective, go right ahead!


End file.
